It has become common for merchants to utilize an electronic forum that provides users with the ability to review and/or order items using an electronic catalog of items. Users may typically offer an item for sale via an electronic marketplace based on pre-owned items and/or new items owned by the user. For example, a user (e.g., a seller) may offer an item for sale via the marketplace by adding the item to the marketplace or by adding the item to an existing listing for the item in the electronic catalog. However, oftentimes, a seller may typically list items for sale via the electronic marketplace without knowledge of another user's (e.g., a buyer's) interest in the items. As such, sellers and/or merchants face challenges when providing items via such electronic marketplaces.